


Gravity Well

by mydwynter



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Extended Metaphors, Love, M/M, Math and Science Metaphors, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydwynter/pseuds/mydwynter
Summary: The shift of the year seldom slips by so disconcertingly, and as this particular spring sprang forward into the storm, Mycroft found himself craving a pleasant weight to bind him to earth.Gregory has a heart more massive than the sun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks go to Mazarin221B for the gracious support and the lightning-quick beta.

The cherry blossoms in Regent's Park make a beautiful bellwether. A pre-storm breeze sets every blossom raging, an angry toss of pale pink against a steel grey sky, and as he takes his lunchtime walk Mycroft can witness the ever-changing spring spin wildly out of control to land, like a wheel of fortune, on disaster.

It makes his hair stand on end.

The world is a tempest of discontent, and everything is changing. Each time the planet turns it adds energy to the season, as if winding itself up. The shift of the year seldom slips by so disconcertingly, and as this particular spring sprang forward into the storm, Mycroft found himself craving a pleasant weight to bind him to earth.

And so now, always to hand, is Gregory and his friendship.

Gregory is solid, and Gregory is real. Gregory provides heft as the world spins. Gregory's friendship is ballast.

It's a gift, Mycroft thinks, and he heads back to the car as it begins to rain. Change can't shake him with such steadiness nearby. He's honoured to be given such a thing, and relishes each time it's extended.

Which paints his surprise with delight when not one hour later the gift himself is standing in the very centre of his office, asking for an hour of his time.

"For business?"

"Not exactly."

"For pleasure?"

"I hope."

Gregory licks his lips, and abruptly, Mycroft understands. He feels himself helplessly drawn in, one body attracting another, compelled by the promise of release. His pull becomes the only force propelling Mycroft. Escape velocity is impossible, so he doesn't even try.

As they near, time slows. But with their kiss,

the world  
just  
stops.

The release is immediate and profound. Release from control, release from motivation. Release from responsibility. The revolutionary whirl of spring no longer seems overwhelming, because Gregory makes the world seem manageable. Mycroft is at ease, and the only explanation is the cradling security still tugging him in.

Like cherry blossoms opening, pink and delicate, Mycroft unfurls in in a riotous bloom of pleasure. With a dawning wonder, he understands:

Gregory is more than ballast.

Gregory is a gravity well.

Steady and bright, reliable and real, Gregory has a heart more massive than the sun. Mycroft had been spinning out of control when that beautiful gravity had stopped him, stalled him, grabbed him by the belt and pulled him right back into orbit, and while he'd expected Gregory's touch would calm the season, his force is greater than that. His gravity slows the whirl. His gravity dilates time. And now he fully controls Mycroft, as only a profound celestial body can do.

Mycroft doesn't mind in the least.

The planet turns, spinning in orbit. And beyond them the spring still rages. But insulated by the overmastering calm of Gregory's love the storm is but a breeze, a blown blossom that kisses his cheek as it floats by, and secure in his arms Mycroft no longer fears destruction.

**Author's Note:**

> [Also available on tumblr.](http://mydwynter.tumblr.com/post/159209438322/gravity-well)


End file.
